


Acquisitions

by azephirin



Series: As Certain Dark Things [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, As Certain Dark Things, BDSM, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Incest, Kink, M/M, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You know what to do.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquisitions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/) prompt "[order(s)](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/536891.html)." This is set in the same universe with [As Certain Dark Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51307) and its sequels, and takes place some indeterminate amount of time after [Push Me or Just Pull Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/56486).

Sam looks down at the table, at what's sitting at his place in lieu of a plate; then he looks back up at Dean. His chin is tilted downward, but his upward gaze is filtered through long lashes, like a silver screen siren. A silver screen siren who's dressed in jeans that cost $400 to make them look like the ones Dean wears to work on the truck, and a gray long-sleeved T-shirt that's far too tight for Sam's own good. Dean can see the definition of muscles through it. He wants to bite them.

"You know what to do, Sam," he says. "Get up and bend over."

Sam stretches, lets the shirt ride up a little, lets Dean watch the twist of his long, lean back. "Is that an order?"

"Sam."

Sam runs a long finger down the length of the object on the table in front of him. It's made of light wood, finished to a high gloss; it's roughly the shape of an old-fashioned hairbrush, but slightly larger and without bristles.

It's a paddle.

Sam's the one who bought it and left it for Dean to find in the drawer of his nightstand.

"So you're just going to spank me and send me to bed without my supper?"

Dean wants to laugh, and also wants to beat his head against the table a little. Sam wants this—wants it badly—but he's going to make Dean work for it. Of course.

Dean walks over to stand in front of Sam—which he realizes was a mistake when Sam leans forward to rub his face over Dean's fly, to breathe hot where Dean's already getting hard. "You want me to suck you off first?" he murmurs, and Dean sees him start to move, about to slide to his knees.

It's really, really difficult to say no to that.

He takes Sam's face in his hands, gently, but firmly enough to keep him in place. "You're going to take off your clothes, fold them, and bend over the back of the couch. And I'm going to spank you until your ass is bright red, and then I'm going to fuck you as slow and deep as I want. But you're not going to come. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sam breathes.

Dean brushes Sam's hair back, strokes Sam's cheek. "Once I've fucked you, we're going to have dinner. After we've eaten and cleaned up, we'll go into the bedroom, and then, and only then, I'll let you come. If you behave, I'll suck you, use my fingers, make you scream. But only if you behave and ask nicely."

Sam turns his head, takes two of Dean's fingers into his mouth, and sucks them. He lets them go and whispers, "I promise to ask very nicely."

It's just as well, Dean thinks. A promise to behave would be an outright lie.

Dean guides Sam to his feet and kisses his lips lightly. "Get undressed," he says.

Sam's smiling as he obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an outtake from this story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/59916), wherein Dean actually finds the object in question....


End file.
